McReary-Wilson Family
The McReary-Wilson Family is an Irish-American family featured in the Sibling Rivalries franchise, serving as the protagonist gang in the main series. The seven prominent members of the family are the five McReary siblings Francis, Packie, Gerry, Derrick, and Kate, their parents Maureen and Hector Wilson (their biological deceased father was Aiden McReary), and the newborn half-brother to the siblings, Aiden Wilson. There is also many other family members that has been introduced throughout the franchise. History of the Five McReary Siblings 1992-1999 In Vancouver, Canada sometime in 1992, Maureen met Mr. McReary. They dated for the next six years, and eventually married eachother in 1998. On September 15, 1999, they had their first child together, Francis McReary. 2000-2006 Mr and Mrs McReary stayed married while raising Francis. On January 8, 2002, they had their next child, Patrick "Packie" McReary. They continued to have a family, with Gerald "Gerry" McReary born on October 20, 2003, Derrick McReary on August 1, 2005, and last, Kate McReary on May 11, 2006. Sadly, shortly after Kate was born, Mr. McReary passed away of lung cancer, leaving Maureen widowed and the kids without a father. Maureen, however, still raised her kids without her husband. 2011: Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories In Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, the McReary siblings are allied with Jason Parker and Drake Romero, the story's main characters. Gerry and (formerly) Francis are players on Jason and Drake's football team, the Vancouver Vultures. 2012: Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures In Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, the McReary siblings only appear as minor characters. SRA has 63 pages total; Packie and Gerry make a cameo on pages 4-5, then on page 14, all five of the siblings appear, watching the Vancouver Vultures's football game. After this page, the siblings are absent for the rest of the prequel. 2013 - Present For Gerry's 10th birthday in 2013 (October 20), Maureen decided that she and the kids should move to Green Bay in Wisconsin. They depart on October 20, and arrive in Green Bay by the 23rd. The main comic series revolves around the siblings and their adventures in their new hometown, although the series is mainly set from the perspective of Packie, who is the second-oldest of the siblings, as well as the protagonist of the series. In July 2015, Maureen meets a young man at the bowling alley named Hector Wilson. The two fall in love with eachother, and after dating for a little while, they eventually marry eachother. Hector legally adopts the siblings, becoming their new father. Maureen would later have another baby in September 8 later that year, naming him after her deceased husband Aiden. Other Family Members Maureen's Side The first known members of Maureen's family are Emily and William O'Neill, and Sophie and Richard MacCaurthy (the McReary siblings' great grandparents). The O'Neills had a son named Paul O'Neill, and the MacCaurthys had a daughter named Rachel MacCaurthy. Paul and Rachel met eachother sometime before the 1960s, and eventually married eachother. The married couple had four siblings (Maureen being one of them). * Gertrude Conner (born sometime in 1968; current age: 45) is the oldest of Paul and Rachel's children, and Maureen's sister. Gertrude is married to a man named Paul Conner, and has two daughters named Lauren and Amy Conner. Gertrude was mentioned in the comic "Portrait of a Football Player", where Maureen reveals that Gertrude has been paying the rent for the McReary-Wilson Residence ever since Maureen and her kids moved there in 2013. After Maureen and Hector opended their own restaurant and made money, it is possible that Gertrude no longer needed to send money to Maureen and pay her rent for her. * Ethan O'Neil (born sometime in 1976; current age: 37) is Maureen's younger brother. He is married to a woman named Chloe, and has three sons named Dillon, Aaron, and Robert O'Neill. * Cameron O'Neil (born sometime in 1991; current age: 22) is Maureen's other younger brother, and the youngest of the four O'Neill siblings. He is a bachelor and not have a job; he lives with his older brother Ethan and his sister in-law Chloe. Cameron will appear in the future 2016 comic "Uncle Cameron Moves In", where he moves in with Maureen and her family (hence the comic title) after fighting with Ethan. Hector's Side Hector's side of the family is much smaller than Maureen's family. Hector was born to Valerie and Fred Wilson, and only has one brother named Louis Wilson. Louis married a woman named Carol, and had three kids named Sam, Adrian, and Troy. Louis and Carol are the step-uncle and step-aunt, respectively, to the five McReary siblings (although to Aiden they are his full uncle and full aunt), and their three children are the siblings' step-cousins (to Aiden they are his full-blooded cousins). Trivia * The five siblings are the only characters to appear in every prequel and comic of the franchise. Packie and Gerry are also the only siblings to have a speaking role in every comic. * In SR, the siblings from oldest to youngest is Francis, Packie, Gerry, Derrick, and Kate, but in GTA IV, it is instead Derrick, Francis, Gerry, Packie, and Kate. Kate is the youngest in both the DR4L comic series and GTA IV. * The siblings in the comic series are obviously not the McReary siblings seen in GTA IV; besides having the same names, they have absolutely nothing in common. Category:Gangs Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:McReary Siblings Category:Heroes